Commando
For the weapon, see Commando (Weapon). The Commando is a Class in Strike Force Heroes. Specializing in light machine guns, heavy machine guns, experimental weapons and explosives, the Commando is the demolition expert on the battlefield. With Ammo Feed, he shreds through enemy reinforcements, and with Bouncing Betty, he secures vital checkpoints and friendly flags. The Commando can shoot enemies endlessly until his supply of bullets run out, which isn't very often. Description The Commando is a class that focuses on high ammunition. His Machine Guns rely on high ammo to lay down continuous fire, while his explosives rely on its splash and high base damage. Commandos typically stay on the back lines, firing from mid range with explosives or getting close with Machine Guns. The Commando shares a high-health trait with the Tank class, but unlike Tanks, Commandos dominate aerial and on-the-move combat. With enough ammo to sustain any firefight, the Commando excels at jumping around and moving, without needing to reload often (or at all). Tactics and Weapons Commandos aren't very effective at long range, because of their low accuracy, so it's best for them to stay at mid-range and suppress enemies with a Machine Gun and Ammo Feed. Rocket launchers are better at a fairly medium-long range to avoid being blown up, a fault of being at close range, or missing (unless it is a homing rocket launcher), a fault of being at long range. The Commando's Ammo Feed is very useful for several guns like OICW, and Martyrdom makes the Commando's deaths useful. If facing a commando, the best tactic is to guard your rear and stay back. Commandos hardly ever need to reload, so unlike other classes that would need to reload as they hit the ground, the Commando keeps on shooting. This means your rear is very vulnerable. As they are very inaccurate with machine guns, it is best to keep a distance. This can be troublesome with Tanks, unless they have shields. Because the OICW is deadly at long range, get up close if an enemy commando has this weapon, or any explosive; every shot missed is costly, and a chance for you to get in and deal some damage. However, be careful! You never know when a Martyrdom is active, and if you kill the commando first you might get killed as well. Comparison Medic: Like the medic, the Commando uses fully automatic primaries. Unlike the Medic, however, the Commando has a high amount of ammo, health, and staying power. This means that the Commando relies on offensive tactics rather than defensive. In a long range situation, the medic usually gets the upper hand by its high accuracy rifles. However, if the commando ambushes the medic at close range, usually the commando can win. Tank: Like the Tank, the Commando has a high amount of health and durability. Tanks, however, are masters of close-range Juggernaut-like charging, and Commandos are adept at taking foes on from a medium-sized distance. Tanks rely on powerful shotguns and shields with unique qualities, whereas Commandos are specialized in consumption of ammo. Most tanks fear Commandos, as a commando can endlessly pump out bullets to eat away at a tank's armour and health. Assassin: While similarities are not immediately clear, the Commando is surprisingly similar to the Assassin. The Commando is very precise with rocket launchers, because as a missed shot is deadly with the Assassin, a bad shot with the Commando is downright messy. Both can guard flags and hold the fort down or go mobile and tactical. For (sniper) assassins learning to be a commando, the AUG HBAR would be the best choice, with Ammo Feed, as the AUG HBAR has long range, and constantly high accuracy, to make it feel like a sniper. Strategies Main article: Commando Loadouts Quotes "Lock and load!" "HOO-AAA!!!" "These guys are smalltime!" "Ahehehe! Like fish in a barrel!" "Don't worry. I've got you." Default Stats Trivia * The black Commandos bear a striking resemblance to the niche (stereotypical) version of an S.A.S. operative. The reason for it being stereotypical is that in most shooter games, the S.A.S. is portrayed wearing a Gas mask, which not all of them wear. He also has a stereotypical upper class British accent (in the character menu). Category:Soldiers Category:Commando Category:Classes Category:Strike Force Heroes